In the prior art it is well known to remove hair by an electrolysis technique wherein a needle probe is inserted through the epidermis and dermis of the patient to reach a hair follicle. Then a high voltage is applied between the probe and the epidermis to destroy the hair follicle. The difficulty with this prior art technique is that considerable pain is caused by insertion of the needle into the tissue of the patient.